


away

by Emeka



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [5]
Category: Langrisser Series
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Relationships: Lance Kalxath/Ledin
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134272
Kudos: 3





	away

Ledin always wonders if there’s a part of them somewhere inside that is still awake. When he looks into their eyes, he can’t tell that there is. There’s no inner light, no real recognition of him or anything else. They are dolls.

“Lance?” It’s an expectant question. Perhaps on some level what he is expecting in this circumstance, is not so much an automatic agreement to a command, but some kind of sign of that inner life. Telling a man to kill is one thing. Having him lay like this is another. Surely this would do it. This would wake him up. He’s not sure that he actually wants that to happen—it would be a major inconvenience, especially in his bedroom in the dead of night. “Do you hear me?”

He touches his lips with the first knuckle of his pointer finger. A warm, breathing doll. Lance does not turn his head away or try to bite. He speaks as he is, and the tip of his tongue for one brief instant touches his skin. “Yes, Ledin.”

Having him refer to him in a more familiar way in private surprised him with how easy it was. But to a doll, one manner of address must mean just as much as any other. He pulls the lip slightly down, just to see his front teeth. “Can I touch you?”

“You can do whatever you want, Ledin.” The tone of his voice is absolutely dull with the possibilities. That, too, means as much to him as anything else. They make eye contact but there is still nothing inside that is really seeing him. He is _gone_ in any way that matters.

If Lance is still awake somewhere in there, he must be furious at what is body is being made to do. Ledin can imagine it easily and the way he’d try to gut him.

Lance the doll allows him to touch wherever he likes, and he takes good advantage. He takes his time feeling him up under the nightshirt he picked out for him to wear for bed, something long and white and pure. The sort of thing he himself wore as a young boy. Lance does not respond in either disgust or arousal, though his nipples harden when he pinches them. Physiological, nothing on top.

Getting him to touch him back is harder. He can’t say it in general terms, ‘touch me’. He’ll grip his forearms, and that’s that. Even here, he must give him specific orders. Lick my neck. Hold me. Get on your knees for me. Open your mouth.

There’s no spirit to the follow through, and seeing him still empty-eyed even with his prick in his mouth is nearly enough to make him soft. But this is still Lance, even if it’s just the body. His face, the color of his eyes, the little noises of exertion the harder he thrusts into his throat. Those noises. They are probably the most honest part of this, even if they’re physiological too.

At the end he pulls out, “Stay open,” and comes into the immediate chamber of his waiting, willing mouth. His milk overflows on his tongue into a small lake that drip drops a few strands off his bottom lip. “Swallow.”

He wonders, will he---? Lance swallows without complaint.

Whatever desire he might have had at the start dissipates. This doll is a fun plaything, but only that. He reaches between his legs and strokes him until he’s erect, pure bodily instinct, then wet with pre-ejaculate. And even if Lance hated him that would be something to work with. But, it’s strange. Ledin had never particularly wanted him until he had him blankly following his every order.

His palm fills with milk too. “Suck.” Lance’s expression does not soften at all from what he must have felt. His thigh muscles quiver a little with the contractions. That’s all.

In bed they lay face to face and he tries to stare past his eyes into someone else. But wherever that man is, it is far from here.


End file.
